Ebohesa
Overview: Ebohesa is a kingdom centered on the southeastern coast of Solos. It is ruled by a emperor(known as the Bos) and is based on 500 years of direct autocratic rule. The culture of Ebohesa is part of the broader cultural continuum of the Tihasa peoples, a larger ethnic group that occupies the entire bay region and south towards the peninsulas and islands. The Ebohesa people themselves were originally a small tribal group but have now diffused throughout the larger empire and have empowered themselves within the local population. History Ebohesa was originally founded in the year -566 MTC as a empire under the rule of the first Bos, Bos Aceso(601-542), but existed as a tribal polity since likely the beginning of the cycle itself. The Ebohesa in this time were a nomadic society that subsisted on pasturalism, herding and raising large herds of horses, cattle and mollom. Seasonal raiding was the norm, and the landscape was a patchwork of small competing tribal groups. This timeperiod, or the Warring Clans period, was the time in which the Ebohesa state developed, and made its initial territorial gains. Bos Aceso was originally the son of the clan chief Tawa Aceso, and following his fathers ritual execution after a failed raid on a enemy tribe, he took command of the fledgling Ebohesa. Under his capable leadership, and willingness to forgo traditional rules of warfare he was able to equally conquer and ally with the tribes of the surrounding area. All the while he centralized the existing tribal structure and organized the system of clansmen into a truly coordinated modern state. In addition, he took the existing ceremonial center of Ohoy Ebohesa and designated it as a capital, a grounded city based on a grid layout. By his death in the summer of 542, the Ebohesa had massively increased their territory, settled the nomadic tribes into cities and organized themselves on a rigid bureaucratic system based on foreign models. This system laid the foundation for the entire future Ebohesa kingdom, and eventual empire. Government Ebohesa is organized centrally around the imperial capital of Ohoy Ebohesa, from which power is delegated to the sub-rulers of the major cities of the empire, who then govern their traditional territorial bases from there. These city rulers are appointed by the central Bos, and are kept under watch by central imperial officials to ensure the line of authority is not broken. They are by majority descended from the original ruling dynasties of the cities, and are given the liberty to preserve their own traditions. All the same, the rule of the Bos is absolute, and the central Imperial offices regulate the nation, and pass the edicts sub-rulers are required to uphold. Client-kings occupy another distinct layer of the Ebohesan system. Incorporated into the state whether through forceful conquest or a willing turn-over of Titles of Fealty, they are given much freer reign to govern their kingdoms than the sub-rulers, being free from central edicts(with rare exception) and intense oversight. All the same, they are required to levy troops for the combat season, provide for traveling governmental officials and pay tribute to the central government. Geography The core of the Ebohesa territory is the region known as Yijoae Tsesa, known colloquially as the Eastern Plains. It is a large flat fertile alluvial plain that gradually slopes down to the ocean, and is rimmed to the north and east by rising thick forests and hills. The soil is deep brown and rich, fertilized by thousands of small rivers and streams, and by the Red River that swells to a giant swamp at its mouth. Small clusters of subtropical equatorial forests line the banks of these rivers, and wet waves of mist regularly wash over the landscape from the bay. The land becomes drier towards the south, with subtropical shrub-land increasingly dominating the landscape around the Old Lake, turning gradually into desert after on the far southeastern bank of the lake. Like many subtropical and tropical regions, the seasons are broadly divided into a wet, and dry season. The wet season is defined by high rains and temperatures, while the dry season can reach surprisingly low temperatures, with the occasional cold snap that can threaten a entire harvest. For the majority of Ebohesa history deep swamps and thick underbrush has hindered intensive agriculture, but as the region became more and more urbanized and as the population gradually rose massive amounts of man power have been turned towards converting the landscape into large fields of fruit orchards and cereal crops. Geology The Eastern Plains region is formed on-top of a massive sheet of flat sedimentary sandstone of a highly fragmented and soft variety. Because of this, while from the very beginning the Ebohesa have had access to large supplies of stone they have had to look elsewhere for adequate building stone. Wildlife Large numbers of animals inhabit the Eastern Plains. Herds of deer roam the plains, in addition to groups of feral mollom and horses. Squirrels, wild rats and chipmunks live in the forests and large numbers of wild birds live in colonies near the coast and in the swamps. Predators such as pumas, boghorns and ekateks lurk in these forests as well. Predatory plants are a perennial feature of the plains, and before the taming of the landscape for cultivation huge fields of snapping flytraps large enough to eat a man and giant sentient nettles posed serious barriers to humans wandering the area. Titans There are no major Titan roads in the plains themselves, but just to their east a large Titan road goes in a straight line from the coast of the Old Lake out into the great deserts. Titans also regularly fight, and have fought in these dryer regions, and since the beginning of time their fallen bodies have been harvested for materials. The few Titan bodies that fell in the plains region themselves quickly rotted in the hotter air and the bones have been harvested long ago. Old Ruins A defining feature of the land of Solos is the remainders of the pre-Cyclic world, whether as mysterious ruins or mysterious geo-engineering works. In the Ebohesa world, the Old Lake is the center of ancient ruins, with few other sites having ever been found outside of it. Mysterious structures of chiseled stone exist both fallen on the shoreside and erect just under the waters surface. For all intents and purposes, they seem entirely defunct and have traditionally been used as idols by the lake tribes. Many rulers have tried to quarry the structures for stone, but they are too hard for any technology known to modern man. Rarely a piece of usable technology will surface from a site in this region, and the Ebohesa rulers often sponsor expeditions to the lakeshore in search of exploitable sites, for once technology is found it is both beyond any known technological level, and often a source of extreme power. Magic Magic, known in Ebohesan as Pos is used by the empire for a wide variety of purposes. Category:Solos Category:Ebohesa